


Babyproof

by misakoko



Series: Misaki/Kokoro Oneshots! [6]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, they are parents!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakoko/pseuds/misakoko
Summary: i don't even have a summary this is so short but misakoko parenting au!!
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Series: Misaki/Kokoro Oneshots! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705255
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Babyproof

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i literally just wrote this in like 10 mins and did not edit AT ALL but i love the idea of Misaki and Kokoro being parents so expect more of this soon :)

“Misaki,” a gleeful, and ever so familiar voice rang over the phone. “I promise everything’s under control!”

Misaki sighed, pinching the skin between her eyebrows and smiling. “I know, I know, I just get nervous. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you  _ or  _ the baby…”

Kokoro giggled. “Misaki is nervous? How sweet!” she teased her wife, earning a glare from Misaki that could be seen through the phone.

“Kokoro, I’m serious!”

“I know, Misaki, and I’m just kidding. I love you!”

Misaki smiled once again, still getting butterflies every time she heard those words from her wife. “I love you too.”

Neither of them hung up right away, as usual, and Misaki spoke up.

“By the way,” she began, earning a surprised sound from Kokoro. “Did you babyproof everything?”

However, before Kokoro could even answer the question, she heard a crash of pots and pans through the phone. 

“Uh oh! I love you Misaki, bye!” she heard Kokoro nervously declare through the phone.

Misaki just sighed, praying her wife would one day remember why they bought so many baby proof locks.

**Author's Note:**

> kokoro is a disaster mom but she's trying ok   
> hope you enjoyed! leave kudos & comments if you'd like <3


End file.
